tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Paradox of Chudnovsky
[[Datei:Tales_v2_71_00a_eng.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT Vol.2 #71]]'The Paradox of Chudnovsky''' ("Das Paradox von Chudnovsky") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie der Mirage Studios und eine Alternativgeschichte für die Originalstory in ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 2007 *'Ausgabe:' Tortugas Ninja Vol.2 (Norma Editorial) *'Story:' Steve Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Eric Talbot (russische Version) *'Cover': Arseniy Dubakov & Dmitry Bobrovnik *'Einleitungsseite': Marina Prokopyeva & Arseniy Dubakov *'Übersetzung und Script-Editing': Efrahn Ostos Garcha & Andrew Modeen *'Special Thanks to': Benjamin Berry, Jarid Shallenberger & Julia Kutuzova Kontinuität thumb|160px|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsZur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "New Comic Day!" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter (erwähnt) *Renet *Savanti Romero *Lord Simultaneous (Cameo) Einleitung thumb|160px|Die EinleitungRenet: Wenigstens einmal im Leben fühlt jeder einen Anflug von Nostalgie - schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit, Freunde und Familie - an die Zeit, in der man ihnen begegnet ist. Zeitfürsten haben die Möglichkeit, diese Orte und Zeiten noch einmal zu besuchen, nicht nur um sich zu erinnern. Aber ist dies wirklich von Nutzen? Nebenbei gibt es im Zusammenhang mit Zeitreisen ein weiteres Problem: Dein Freund, mit dem du zusammen durch Feuer und Wasser geschritten bist, wird dich vielleicht gar nicht kennen. Wird er dir sein Vertrauen schenken, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, was eines Tages aus ihm werden wird? Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|200px|Mit einem Ausflug fing alles anAn einem schönen Tag im Jahr 1985 hat sich Raphael auf eigene Faust auf den Dach eines besonders hohen Wolkenkratzers begegen. Seine Brüder, die ihm gefolgt sind, bewundern zwar den Ausblick, sind sich aber sicher, dass Splinter über diese Aktion nicht zufrieden sein wird, und Michelangelo versucht scherzhaft, Raphael für sein Schweigen zu erpressen. thumb|200px|Eine seltsame Neubekanntschaft...Doch da plötzlich geschieht etwas Merkwürdiges: Über ihnen öffnet sich ein Loch im Himmel, und eine seltsam gekleidete junge Frau mit einem Stab in der Hand landet vor ihnen auf dem Dach. Sie zeigt sich merkwürdig erleichtert, dass sie ihnen begegnet ist... doch die Turtles haben keinen blassen Schimmer, wen sie da vor sich haben. Die Fremde kann sich ihnen gerade noch als Renet vorstellen, bevor auf einmal zwei fliegende Kreissägen - Ockhams Rasiermesser - durch ein weiteres, plötzlich erschienenes Loch fliegen und sie angreifen. Die Turtles können diese Gebilde mit ihren Waffen auf das Dach festpinnen, und Renet beseitigt sie mit einem Zauberspruch. thumb|left|200px|...mit gefährlichem GefolgeNoch ehe Renet den Turtles irgendeine Erklärung liefern kann, taucht plötzlich ein dämonisches Wesen namens Romero auf, das Renet mit sehr intimen Namen ("Schätzchen" und "Süße") anredet, gefolgt von ein paar weiteren "Rasiermessern". Nun bricht absolutes Chaos auf dem Dach aus, als die Turtles nicht nur den fliegenden Sägen, sondern auch den magischen Energiepfeilen, die Renet und Romero aufeinander schleudern, ausweichen müssen, und sie schlagen einen strategischen Rückzug vor. Renet geht auf diesen Vorschlag ein und beschwört einen Zauber mit ihrem Stab, dem Zeitzepter, und so verschwindet die gesamte Truppe vor Romeros Augen. thumb|200px|Gefangene der ZeitDas Nächste, was die Turtles aufnehmen können, ist dass sie und Renet sich nun auf der Spitze einer riesigen Felssäule befinden, irgendwo in der Vergangenheit, so wie Renet es vom Zepter gefordert hat. Doch gleich darauf erscheint eine weitere Raum-Zeitöffnung hinter ihnen; Renet wird von einem Strahl getroffen, der sie zu Boden wirft, und das Zepter, was sie dabei fallen lässt, wird von Romeros Arm, der sich durch das Loch gezwängt hat, aufgefangen, bevor die Öffnung wieder verschwindet und die Turtles und die entsetzte Renet als Gestrandete zurücklassen. In der Nähe der Fünf stehen einige Ruinen auf dem Plateau, und um ihre Lage erstmal zu peilen, erklimmt Donatello die Überreste einer Mauer. Doch kaum ist er oben angekommen, kommt die Antwort auf ihre Situationsfragen von selbst zu ihnen - in der Gestalt von einigen riesigen Pterosauriern, sie sie anzugreifen versuchen. Zwar können sie die Biester nach einem kurzen Scharmützel verteiben, doch ohne das Zeitzepter haben sie nun keine Möglichkeit, wieder von der Felssäule wegzukommen und in ihre eigene Zeit, die nun Jahrmillionen von ihnen entfernt ist, zurückzukehren... thumb|200px|left|Renet erzähltSpäter, als die Nacht angebrochen ist und keine weiteren Angriffe vonseiten Romeros erfolgt sind, kommt die reuevolle Renet endlich dazu, den Turtles eine Erklärung zu geben. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie und Romero - der eigentlich ein Mensch ist - Ehrenstudenten und ein Paar an der Raum-Zeit-Universität von Lord Simultaneous waren; jedoch waren im Verlauf ihres Studiums Meinungsverschiedenheiten über ihre zeitwissenschaftlichen Theorien ausgebrochen. Romero hatte sich in die Studien der sogenannten Tod-Zeit vertieft, eine theoretische Zone außerhalb des normalen Raum-Zeitgefüges, welches nur den Toten vorbehalten und daher für die Lebenden tabu ist. Renet hatte versucht, Romero davon abzuhalten, nach der Tod-Zeit zu suchen, was Romero jedoch abgelehnt hatte und somit letztendlich ihre Trennung einläutete. Eines schicksalhaften Nachts dann hatte Romero sein Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt; anstatt jedoch in die Tod-Zeit zu gelangen, hatte sein Portal einem Schattenwesen den Weg geöffnet. Dieses Wesen nahm vor Renets entsetzten Augen von Romero Besitz, korrumpierte seinen Körper und Geist und trieb ihn dazu, das Zeitzepter zu rauben. Renet gelang es aber, ihm das Zepter zu entreißen und in die Vergangenheit zu flüchten. Doch mit dem Raub des Zepter, so schließt Renet ihre Erzählung, ist es noch nicht getan, denn sie ist sich sicher, dass Romero nun irgendwann wegen ihr selbst zurückkehren wird. thumb|200px|Das Chudnovsky-ParadoxDrei Monate später. Die Turtles und Renet haben sich inmitten der Ruinen auf der Felssäule häuslich eingerichtet, doch allmählich kommen den Turtles Zweifel, dass Romero jemals wieder zurückkehren wird, um sich auch noch Renet zu holen. Eines Tages kehrt Michelangelo alleine von einem erfolgreichen Jagdausflug zurück; Raphael, der ihn eigentlich begleitet hatte, hat sich in der Zwischenzeit dank seiner rebellischen Natur von seinem Bruder abgesetzt und ist auf eigene Faust wer-weiß-wohin aufgebrochen. Nach dem Abendessen befragt Donatello Renet wegen ihres Verhaltens bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in New York, wo sie sich benommen hatte, als würde sie die Turtles bereits kennen. Renet erklärt ihm, dass sie persönlich den Turtles im Jahre 1986 begegnet ist; jedoch hat der Zeitsprung, der sie hierher verschlagen hat, eine neue, alternative Zeitlinie geöffnet, in der nun nicht mehr sicher ist, ob die Turtles aus diesem Schlamassel herauskommen werden, in dem sie sich gerade befinden... thumb|left|200px|Die Katzen von SchrödingerAm nächsten Morgen wird Michelangelo von einem Geräusch vor seiner Wohnhöhle aufgeweckt, und als er nach draußen geht, findet er zu seiner Überraschung vier geschlossene Kisten vor sich. Er öffnet nacheinander zwei der Kisten, findet in ihnen aber nur tote Katzen. Als Donatello hinzukommt und die Sache mitbekommt, vermutet er dahinter die Schrödinger Katzen-Theorie, dass die Katzen in den anderen Kisten zu 50% am Leben sein könnten. Renet wird in der Zwischenzeit wach, kommt jedoch zu spät, um die Turtles davor zu warnen, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelt - denn kaum haben Michelangelo und Donatello die letzten beiden Kisten geöffnet, springen tatsächlich zwei lebende Katzen heraus, die sich aber, kaum dass sie frei sind, in wilde Ungeheuer verwandeln. Donatello kann seinen Gegner erledigen, doch Michelangelo wird von seiner "Schrödinger Katze" von der Felssäule gerissen und macht eine unsanfte Landung im Dschungel, welcher den Felsen umsäumt. Kaum hat er sich aufgerappelt, muss er erneut gegen das Katzenmonster antreten; doch da kommt Raphael an Lianen aus dem Dschungeldickicht geschwungen und reißt Michelangelo mit sich zur Felswand. Der Grund dafür ist, dass sich eine Rotte von Velociraptoren an Raphaels Fersen geheftet haben und nun drauf und dran waren, sich Michelangelo und die Schrödinger Katze zum Frühstück einzuverleiben. Doch nun können Raphael und Michelangelo sich mit einem Lianenseil an der Felswand hochziehen, so dass die Raptoren sich "nur" mit der Katze zufrieden geben müssen. thumb|200px|Der Sand der ZeitAls die beiden auf der Spitze der Klippe angekommen sind, finden sie sich in neuer Gesellschaft: Wie von Renet befürchtet, ist Romero wieder zurückgekehrt, umgeben von Raum-Zeit-Blasen, die Donatello bei einer leisen Berührung prompt in einen alten Turtle verwandeln und er damit aus dem Kampf ausfällt. Als seine Brüder den Kampf gegen Romero aufnehmen, wirft er eine Sanduhr nach ihnen, die die Heiligen Sande der Zeit enthält. Diese trifft nur den Boden, doch dann erheben sie sich als ein Riese aus lebenden Sand, der Leonardo und Raphael sandzustrahlen beginnt. thumb|left|200px|DoppeleffektGerade da tritt Renet auf den Plan. Zuerst stellt sie Donatellos wahres Alter mit einem Zauber wieder her, dann weist sie ihn und Michelangelo an, Romero abzulenken, bis sie einen Zauber weben kann. Mit gezielten Tritten und Sprüchen gehen die beiden Turtles auf den Zeitzauberer los und ziehen so seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; doch nachdem der Sandriese Leonardo und Raphael außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, begräbt er nun auch Michelangelo und Donatello unter Zentnern von Sand. Als Romero sich aber nun triumphierend seine ehemalige "Süße" vornehmen will, hat Renet es geschafft, ihre gesamte Kraft in einen alles entscheidenden Zauber zu legen: Den "Big Bang Yolk" ("Urknall-Dotter"). Doch kurz bevor Renets Spruch Romero treffen kann, schleudert dieser seinen eigenen Vergeltungszauber gegen sie; und beide Sprüche treffen im gleichen Augenblick mit explosiver Wirkung aufeinander. Der Big Bang Yolk verwandelt Romero in ein (immer noch dämonisch aussehendes) Baby, doch sein "Novice"- ("Novize"-) Zauber bewirkt auf der anderen Seite, dass Renet all das Wissen, die Intelligenz und geistige Reife verliert, welche sie an der Raum-Zeit-Universität erworben hat. Jedoch haben sie wenigstens das Zeitzepter wieder, auch wenn Renets Geschick mit ihm nicht mehr das Alte ist, und so bereiten sich die Turtles auf ihre Abreise aus dieser unwirtlichen Zeit vor... thumb|200px|Mit der Zeit kommen die Folgen1985, ein paar Wochen nach der erfolgreichen Rückkehr der Turtles nach New York. Im Versteck liest sich Donatello eine Ausgabe vom [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Geographic_Society National Geographic] über die Wüste Gobi durch, als er auf ein Foto mit einer sehr vertrauten Felsäule stößt. Im dazugehörigen Artikel erfährt er, dass die Ruinen, die sie dort vorgefunden hatten, zu den ersten asiatischen Zivilisationen gehört haben müssen, jedoch das nachfolgende Entstehen der Wüste um diese Stelle herum ein Mysterium darstellt - und er beginnt sich zu fragen, ob vielleicht der Kampf gegen Savanti Romero - besonders der von ihm verstreute Sand der Zeit - vielleicht etwas Entscheidendes damit zu tun gehabt haben könnte... Zitate *'Donatello': Ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt... Als du uns in New York gefunden hast, hast du dich benommen, als würdest du uns kennen. Wie kommt das? Renet: Ihr seid in meinem Geschichtshandbuch Helden der Zeit aufgeführt. Aber ich bin euch schon bereits begegnet. Oder besser gesagt: Ich werde euch in der Zukunft begegnen. Donatello: Exakt. Und deswegen frage ich mich: Wenn wir uns noch begegnen werden, heißt das, dass wir es lebend von hier raus geschafft haben? Renet: Ja und nein. Das hängt alles von der Axis und dem Fluss der Zeit ab, und der Formation der translinearen Abzweigungen. Das nennen wir das Chudnovsky-Paradox. Donatello: Ja. Und auch danach wollte ich fragen. Renet: Im Grunde ist es die Theorie, die besagt, dass jeder Zeitsprung eine neue Zukunft erschafft. Und zwar eine, die keine Verbindung mit der Zukunft hat, die der Zeitspringer unterbrochen hat. Donatello: Das heißt... Oh. Renet: Genau. Die Zukunft, in der wir uns hätten treffen sollten, basierend auf der Gegenwart, in der ich in New York erschienen bin, wurde durch unseren Zeitsprung hierher in die Vergangenheit verändert. - Benehmt euch nur einfach überrascht, wenn ihr mich 1986 "trefft", okay? Trivia *Diese Geschichte spielt (zumindest in dieser Übersetzung) im Jahr 1985, ein Jahr vor der eigentlichen Begegnung der Turtles mit Renet und Romero (und Cerebus) in den Mirage Comics.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 *In dieser Geschichte wird mit abstrakten Theorien der höheren Wissenschaft regelrecht um sich geworfen: **Das Paradox von Chudnovsky (siehe Zitate) **Ockhams Rasiermesser **Schrödingers Katze *In den Mirage Comics erschien der Name Chudnovsky bereits in der Geschichte "Kaddish" (''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #10). Inwiefern eine Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Stories besteht, ist nicht bekannt. Bildergalerie Tales v2 71 02 eng.jpg|Impressum Tales v2 71 05 eng.jpg|Ockhams Rasiermesser Tales v2 71 08 eng.jpg|Gestrandet in der Vergangenheit A Tales v2 71 09 eng.jpg|Gestrandet in der Vergangenheit B Tales v2 71 10 eng.jpg|Angriff der Pterosaurier Tales v2 71 14 eng.jpg|Die Geschichte von Savanti Romero A Tales v2 71 15 eng.jpg|Die Geschichte von Savanti Romero B Tales v2 71 16 eng.jpg|Drei Monate später Tales v2 71 20 eng.jpg|Freiflug ins Ungewisse Tales v2 71 22 eng.jpg|Raphael to the rescue! Tales v2 71 23 eng.jpg|Heimkehr mit schlechter Gesellschaft Tales v2 71 24 eng.jpg|Die Rückkehr von Savanti Romero Tales v2 71 25 eng.jpg|Die Waffen der Zeit Tales v2 71 27 eng.jpg|Renets Plan Tales_v2 71 29 eng.jpg|Die Stunde des Big Bang Yolks Tales_v2 71 32 eng.jpg|Heimreise mit Auflagen Produktionsgeschichte Ursprünglich war diese Episode als Alternativgeschichte für einen geplanten Nachdruck der ersten TMNT-Staffel in dem Falle geplant, dass Dave Sims einer Weiterverwendung seiner Originalfigur Cerebus, die in der Originalgeschichte eine so zentrale Rolle spielt, nicht zugestimmt hätte. Da Sims aber letztendlich sein Einverständnis gab, landete diese Geschichte im Archiv der Mirage Studios und erfuhr erst im Jahre 2007 in einer spanischsprachigen Version von TMNT eine öffentliche Verbreitung. 2011 veranlasste Arseniy Dubakov, ein TMNT-Fan aus Russland, eine Übersetzung des Comics, zusammen mit einigen Zusatzarbeiten für eine limitierte Druckauflage (50 auf Englisch, 40 auf Russisch). Sie wurde als eine inoffizielle Weiterführung von Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles unter der Nummerierung Vol.2 #71 eingeführt. In anderen Medien *Im inoffiziellen Abschlussband der Mirage Comicsreihe, TMNT: Odyssey, wird diese Geschichte anstelle von ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 als Referenz für Renets und Savanti Romeros gemeinsame Vergangenheit verwendet. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Quellenverzeichnis *[http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2011/08/paradox-of-chudnovsky.html TMNT Entity: The Paradox of Chudnovsky] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Fallengelassene Projekte Kategorie:Fremdproduktionen Kategorie:Non-Canon Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson